


Queen of the Court

by Cookie2rookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata becomes the king of the court and Kageyama becomes the queen by default.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Truth be told, it all happened so quick to Kageyama. Like super quick. One day he was striking fear into their opponents by the mere mention of his dreaded nickname ‘King of the court’. The next, Hinata was giving him orders and referring to Kageyama as ‘Tobio’. Kageyama still felt that this was an unamusing nightmare that he could not wake up from. However realty was far crueler; because by the time Karasuno and Aoba Jousai meet for their match, Hinata was starting to be referred to as ‘King’ by Oikawa.

As much as Kageyama wanted to blame the obnoxious setter for his predicament, Kageyama knew that he himself had a role in it. That role being not hearing the faint whispers gossiping of Tsukishima and Oikawa before Karasuno’s and Aoba Jousai’s match. If he had heard the whispers of the horrible duo, Kageyama would have easily scared them from gossiping (or at least start a fight and have Daichi or Iwaizumi scare everyone into silence). But luck was something that never liked nor favored Kageyama, so he did not hear the giggling whispers of his teammate and former sempai.

Though if he was forced to say, Kageyama was kind of glad that Oikawa called him ‘Queen’ during a match. The comment at least spurred Hinata on (for some reason Kageyama could not and would not name) and increased the middle blocker’s speed through anger.

“My, my, you have fallen far my dear kouhai” Oikawa smirked at Kageyama as both teams paused in their gameplay for a breather.

Making a disturbed face at his former teammate, Kageyama ignored the pun made at him.

The smirk on Oikawa’s face widen as the game started again with Aoba Jousai serving. When the ball was in play on Karasuno’s side Oikawa continued his thought process.

“Why, with how you are playing with Karasuno I think you should give up your name as ‘King of the Court’” Oikawa watched as Kageyama tossed the ball into the air, “in fact, I think that your new name should be ‘Queen of the Court’ instead”.

Kageyama just narrowed his eyes as he gave Oikawa his dirtiest and darkest glare as the ball he just tossed headed towards Hinata’s waiting hands. Except the ball never reached its course as Hinata had frozen in the air. Looking to his right, Kageyama felt his eyebrows twitch as the volleyball hit Hinata in the cheek.

“Stupid!” Kageyama growled as he approached the hunched figure of Hinata. Tanaka desperately waved at Kageyama to calm down. “You hit that toss many times! How come you couldn’t hit it this tim- Hinata?” Kageyama cut off himself off as Hinata was still crouched on the floor darkly looking down.

“Hinata? Are you okay?” Ennoshita asked the teen only to jump back as Hinata shot into the air and pointed a finger at Oikawa.

“The hell!?” Hinata roared waving his index finger at the smirking Oikawa, “who you calling Queen!?” he blew steam out of his nose in anger while huffing at the older male.

Placing his hands in the air to motion for the teen to calm down, Oikawa responded; “my precious kouhai of course. He obviously can’t be called a king anymore can he?”

Hiding a snicker behind his hands, Tsukishima looked away quickly as Tanaka and Nishinoya rolled on the floor with laughter. Not yet wanting to interfere, Ennoshita stood on the sidelines with Sugawara and Daichi.

Puffing up with more fiery rage, Hinata furiously turned to Kageyama who jumped back slightly at the wild look in Hinata’s eyes. “Are you just going to take this?! Stand up for yourself!” Hinata now waved his finger at Kageyama before switching back to point at Oikawa “And you!” Hinata raised his voice “you have no reason to say that Kageyama is a King no longer”.

Kageyama’s dark look went by unnoticed as Hinata glared at Oikawa.

Giving a mock pout, “haven’t you noticed, with you being superior to Kageyama and giving the ex-king orders, you are now the ‘King of the court”.

Blocking the urge to preen under such lavish praise, Hinata glared at the grand king of Aoba Jousai.

“Oh yeah!” both teams were surprised that the referees had yet to blow their whistles, “than what is Kageyama if not a King?” Hinata questioned.

Tilting his head and giving a smile that sent the girls in the stand squealing (while making Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Iwaizumi glare) Oikawa answered in his sweetest voice “it makes him the Queen of course, since a Queen shall always do her best to please her King”.

Ignoring the sudden twitches that came from Kageyama, Hinata gaped at Oikawa.

“Am I really a ‘King of the court’?” stars sparkled in Hinata’s eyes as he gave into the praise. The Karasuno team just looked at Hinata in disbelief.

“Hinata! Pay attention! He just called Kageyama a Queen!” Nishinoya urged the 1st year to think as a black miasma started to surround Kageyama.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Hinata starred hard at his teammates before nodding his head in agreement. “Well I do make Kageyama only toss me balls that I want to hit” Hinata admitted as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “that does kind of make him my Queen since I’m the only ‘King’ on the court”.

The dark miasma surrounding Kageyama became thicker and more murderous.

Smirking slightly, Tsukishima suddenly appeared behind Hinata and stage whispered. “There’s still the Grand King” Tsukishima stage whispered with a smirk.

Realization hit Hinata just as a referee blew his whistle and made the game resume.

Swallowing his pride, Kageyama glared at the stoned Hinata and growled menacingly for Hinata to take his place and not miss the next toss.

Going to his spot in front of Oikawa, Hinata glared at the older smiling teen.

“Yosh!” Hinata yelled as Nishinoya received the serve from Aoba Jousai, “I’m not going to lose! I shall defend my kingdom and Queen!” he yelled as Kageyama tossed the ball into the air.

This time, Karasuno won the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Another problematic situation took place about a week after the match against Aoba Jousai. If asked about the situation, Kageyama will deny to his dying breath that he did nothing wrong. However, if one was to ask Sugawara or any third year about the situation they would all respond that both Kageyama and Hinata were responsible for angering Daichi.

Practice had started off as usual until Hinata decided to bother Kageyama about his tosses. Kageyama, being just as stubborn as Hinata about tosses, decided to ignore (or try) Hinata’s repeated calls of “Kageyama”. It was not until the 34th (Kageyama actually counted) call that Kageyama responded with a vein pulsing in his forehead.

“What do you want?!” he questioned the middle blocker angrily as Hinata popped into the way of another serve Kageyama was practicing. “Can’t you see that I am practicing serves?” a dark look crossed Kageyama’s face.

“I want to practice spiking your tosses!” Hinata chirped, only slightly disturbed by the look Kageyama was giving him.

Sighing and standing up from his pose he used for serving, Kageyama stared down Hinata with an irritated look. “And what toss do you want to spike?”

Jumping up and down Hinata smiled at Kageyama. “I want to spike the floaty one!” Hinata stopped jumping and gave Kageyama two thumbs up “since you need to practice accurately tossing those!”

Kageyama quickly grabbed Hinata’s head and squeezed. Glaring down at the tiny to-be-ace, Kageyama gave an evil grin “what did you say about my toss?”

Squirming in Kageyama’s hold of his head, Hinata quickly apologized to the setter.

“Sorry, sorry!” Hinata cried out “it’s just that the toss missed during the battle with the Grand King!”

Letting go of Hinata’s head, Kageyama exhaled before casting a benevolent look at Hinata. “The only reason why that toss failed was because you weren’t paying attention”.

Puffing his chest up, Hinata glared at Kageyama. “I was not distracted!”

“Yes you were” Nishinoya and Tanaka chorused together as they walked towards the first years.

“Whenever you glared at Oikawa you would always get hit by the volleyball” Ennoshita added as he gave everyone a chilling smile.

Ignoring by Ennoshita’s fake smile, Hinata protested as he pointed at Kageyama. “That was easier said than done! He was undressing Kageyama with his eyes!” Hinata roared before adding; “And Kageyama just stood there and allowed it to happen!”

“What! Don’t try to push this off onto me! Oikawa always glares at me! And even if Oikawa was undressing me with his eyes what would you have wanted me to do? Spike a ball into his face like what you and Tanaka did?”

“Yes!” Hinata yelled while Sugawara tried to calm the short boy down.

Sighing and counting to ten, Kageyama stared at Hinata. “I’m not going to argue with you. Just keep on practicing your receives in the corner”.

Ignoring Sugawara’s attempt at calming him, Hinata stomped his feet in anger. “No! I want to practice hitting the floaty toss”.

“No” Kageyama refused bluntly.

Blowing his cheeks out in fury, Hinata crossed his arms and looked away from Kageyama. “Well then, I won’t spike any of your tosses” he told the setter.

Giving Hinata a nasty glare, Kageyama turned his back to the Middle blocker. “Fine, I will just ask Asahi to practice with me” Kageyama smirked as he turned around to look at Hinata’s tense body, “I might as well practice with the actual ace”.

Hinata glared at Kageyama before turning and giving Asahi a colder stare. “Oh really” Hinata spoke as Asahi started to tremble.

Jumping quickly in between the middle blocker and wing spiker, Nishinoya screamed for the two to leave Asahi out of their arguments.

Whimpering behind Shimizu, Yachi’s comment of ‘like watching your parents’ fight went unheard.

Tsukishima chose to comment at this moment. “Yeah Queen!” he hollered at Kageyama, “listen to your King!” Tsukishima smirked as Kageyama’s glare turned to the blonde.

“Don’t look at him when we are talking!” Hinata yelled at Kageyama/ “pay attention while I talk to you!

“Idiot! Don’t order me around!” Kageyama shouted back. The upperclassmen started to back away as Daichi arrived in the gymnasium.

“Then toss what I want!” a dark look across Daichi’s face as he quickly approached the two arguing first years.

“Like hell I will!” both jumped in surprise as a hand landed on their shoulders.

“Hello what are you two talking about?” Daichi said as he gave the two first years as his aura turned black. “I can’t help but think it must be something important to distract the king and queen” his hold on their shoulders tightened.

Kageyama did not even respond in retaliation at the new dreaded nickname.

“Huh? Both of you are so quiet, if you have something to say then speak up. If not, get back to practice”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kageyama still needs to work on tossing what Hinata wants. But on the bright side, Kageyama did not snap in rage when Daichi called him queen! Well, who would respond with such a dark look focused on them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conjoined class play that leaves a bitter taste in Kageyama’s mouth and a sweet taste in Hinata’s.

This time, being called ‘Queen’ the blame laid entirely on Kageyama’s shoulder and that of the class representatives. If asked what had happened, Kageyama would not even know where to begin.

It started out as a meeting between class 1-A and class 1-B. both class representatives (a girl and a boy that where rumored to be a couple) were holding a joint meeting for both representatives decided to do a play that involved more than characters and effort than either had separately. With great “discussion” the class representatives decided that the play would be held by both classes, each class providing a person to fill in each leading role until no more roles were left.

This lead to Kageyama and Hinata being in the same crowded class room.

Despite popular belief, this was not what started the problem. No, the problem started when one of the girls from class 1-B (kageyama’s class) refused to play as ‘Queen’. The girl then went into lengths on how plays where originally played with only males as the actors. This argument on her part lead to the rest of the girls in class 1-B (and by extension class 1-A) to support the girl. Apparently, the boys were being ‘sexists’ on only providing female roles to the girls.

This accusation caused the boys in class 1-A (whose majority was guys compared to the small minority of males in class 1-B) to protest. This protest did not last long as the female representative stomped her foot onto the teacher’s desk and yelled at everyone to ‘shut up’.

After the female representative had calmed everyone down, her male counterpart interjected that a male-only cast for the play would be interesting and would bring in more money. This was something that had both classes drooling in thought extorting more money from those that watched the play. Once the decision on who will provide food and beverages (“salty food to make the audience thirsty and drinks that make them even more thirsty” the representatives grinned together) the female representative turned and started to write down the cast that still needed to be filled.

At the time, Kageyama thought this was total bull but let it slide as he believed it had nothing to do with him or volleyball. Kageyama was wrong in so many ways. This was proven when the class representative (the female one) asked who should play as ‘King’. Anticipating Tsukishima (who had the same sadistic grin on his face whenever he was up to something) Kageyama quickly volunteered himself to be left out of being casted as the ‘King’.

“I don’t want to be King” he announced loudly with his arm raised into the air.

Frowning the male representative fondled his chin and peered at the group of students in front of him. The female representative turned slowly and looked Kageyama up and down with a calculating stare.

“Then how about-” Pointing at another male student the male representative was interrupted by Hinata’s cheering.

“Me!” The short boy waved his hand in the air dramatically for the representative’s attention

Sighing, the male representative picked up a piece of chalk and looked desperately at the students in front of him. “Does anyone else want to volunteer for this role” his pleading look was ignored “anyone at all” he whimpered before a small feminine hand slammed down onto his shoulder. Looking hopefully at his female counterpart the male gave her the chalk piece before scuttling backwards.

Writing ‘Kageyama Tobio’ on the board the female representative turned around with a smug look and stared at Kageyama.

“Does anyone object to my ruling?” she questioned sweetly and glared coldly at the crowd. Ignoring the objections from Hinata, the female representative turned back towards the chalkboard; “then Kageyama-“

“I object!” Kageyama stood from his seat abruptly to point at Hinata “Instead, I vote for Hinata to take the position for King!” Kageyama shot the representative a smug look.

Gritting her teeth as the classroom remained silent, the representative erased kageyama’s name and slowly wrote Hinata’s name. Stepping to the side, the female representative continued to write. Once she was done, she turned back towards the class, the newest addition to the board blocked by her body and asked: “Does everyone agree about the listings on the board” this remark was not actually a question.

The class responded in positive as they looked at the clock and tapped their feet in impatience.

Smilingly wickedly, the female representative side stepped the board and Kageyama regretted his decision to refuse his position as King.

“Then, in this upcoming play, Kageyama and Hinata shall star as Queen and King respectively. Everyone is dismissed”.

The students immediately rushed out of the room (including the snickering Tsukishima) leaving only Kageyama and Hinata alone with the blackboard with students name on it.

“Ha!” Hinata laughed “this makes you my Queen on and off the court”.

Kageyama tossed Hinata roughly into the hall and shut the door in the middle blocker’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Nishinoya has a habit of din-n-dash and Tsukishima pays the price through kisses.

Tsukishima remembers how it happened and when despite the numerous attempt of Nishinoya to make him forget. For example, the entire thing began because everyone wanted to prank Nishinoya by not telling him that the food was free. Well, Asahi tried but he was quickly silenced by Tanaka and Hinata jumping on him.

Tsukishima would even admit that he was the one who came up with the prank idea, though to his defense no one was against it (though there was a Sugawara-like voice saying don’t do it at the time). At this time, if Tsukishima knew that by preventing Nishinoya from knowing the food was free would _that_ to happen, Tsukishima would have sung like a canary to prevent that troublesome event from occurring. But alas, even Tsukishima couldn’t tell the future so the situation unfolded on that warm Saturday during lunch with Nekoma.

“Wow, he sure runs fast” Kuroo hummed to Tsukishima. “Did you guys tell him it’s already paid for? And that it is free?” he sent Tsukishima an amused grin.

Frowning, Tsukishima pushed his meat around on his plate “No”

“I beat ya are wishing you did” Kuroo snickered. Tsukishima scowls while nodding his head slightly.

“Well, since he took my portion, and I don’t want to get up to get more” Kuroo looks over the swarm of players near the meat section “I’m gonna charge you for it”

Tsukishima shot the Nekoma player an annoyed look “why?” he asked. “The food is free. Stop being lazy and get some” he growled, looking hard at his plate.

Swinging an arm around Tsukishima, Kuroo grinned widely “Aww, stop frowning so much”.

Tsukishima remained silent.

“Haven’t you ever heard of the saying of having an expression freeze on your face?” Kuroo asked teasingly.

Frowning, Tsukishima turned his back to the other slightly.

“Don’t tell me your face has already frozen!” Kuroo gave a mocking gasps.

Tsukishima closed his eyes in annoyance.

“Turn your frown upside down!” Kuroo placed a finger on each cheek and brought them upwards to imitate a smile on Tsukishima.

Tsukishima gained a dark and annoyed look.

Kuroo started singing, “If you are happy and you know it clap your hands~”.

Tsukishima’s glower got worse.

“If you are happy and you know it clap your hands~”.

Tsukishima placed his plate next to him and tried to take the fingers off his cheeks.

Kuroo ignored the attempt and continued to sing, “If you are happy and you know it~”.

“Shut up” Tsukishima growled.

“And you really want to show it~”

“Stop it”.

“Clap your hands~” Kuroo takes Tsukishima hands in his and forces them to clap together.

“What do I need to do to get you to shut up and leave me alone?” Tsukishima asked as he sighed.

Kuroo’s eyes widen in fake surprise, “oh he speaks! For a moment I thought you were mute!”

“Just tell me quickly so I can get you to leave me alone” Tsukishima complained as the fingers left his cheeks.

Kuroo laughs at Tsukishima “well, how about a kiss, on the mouth”.

Tsukishima paused for a moment “what?” he asked, “N-no” he stuttered.

“Aw, then I’m gonna just keep at it!” Kuroo whines as he hugged the blonde teen.

Taking a moment to think, Tsukishima grimaces “Ugh, fine”. Tsukishima kissed his own hand before placing it over Kuroo’s mouth “happy now?”

Once the hand was moved, Kuroo smirked “Wah, so kinky! An indirect kiss, oh my virtue is in danger~”

Tsukishima blushed a bright red while scowling at the older teen. “Die” he hissed.

Kuroo was still smirking, “whatever you say, my Lady in wait”. Kuroo snickered.

“What?” Tsukishima asked immediately.

“Well, if since you already have a Queen and King. You would be the Lady in waiting” Kuroo said cheerfully.

Tsukishima got up and walked away quickly from Kuroo.

“Aw, baby come back~” Kuroo sang before breaking into loud laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I view Kageyama as having a Tsundere attitude.


End file.
